Paybacks a B
by yamicloudrulz
Summary: Not very good at summarys takes place 3 years to the day after DBGTs final episode so read the first chapter tell me whats wrong andi ll make it better
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first Dragonball GT fic so go easy on me. Starts 3 years to the day after the final episode of Dragon GT when Shenron takes goku away and he goes to visit all his old firend well you know. Anyway on with the story

Disclaimer : I don't know own any of the characters in this story

"Ah what a beautiful day it is don't you think Pan?" Said gohan who was laying under a tree in the shade.

" Yea it is. I was thinking about going to see grandma would you mind if I did?" Pan said standing up dustin herself off.

"Actually that would be good. You know it has been 3 years since grandpa went with Omega Shenron so it would be good if people went to go see her she probably cooking so don't sneak up ion her got it?" Gohan said looking slightly depressed.

"Ok pa ill make sure I knock before going in." She waved at him the flew off

Gohan sighs "Kids these days too lazy to walk a mile." Gohan stands up dusts himself off and walks up the rode toward Capsule Corp to see if trunks is there. As he approaches Capsule Corp trunks walks out with his hand in his pocket and looking up at the sky. " Hey Trunk!" Gohan said waving to him

"Ha ha! Hey Gohan how are you today?" Trunks said walking over to him.

"Surprisingly good considering what day today is." Gohan looked at the sky.

"Yea its hard to believe its been 3 years since Goku left. Feels like just yesterday Omega Shenron took him to wherever it is they went." Trunks said looking around at al the people walking by to make sure they weren't listening.

"Yea are you going to see my mother today? I'm just checking to see who is cause she could prolly use all the visitors she can get." Gohan looked back down at Trunks.

"Yea I was just gonna head over there now you wanna come with me?"

"Yea sure " He lifted high into the air as Trunks followed. They flew to gohans mothers house and landed at the step. Trunks walked in first followed by Gohan.

" Hey Trunks Gohan. Gohan you have a visitor here." She pointed to a man about Gohans age he was wearing a Jean Jacket with te sleaves ripped off. The guy was ripped almost as much as ss4 goku.

" Hey Gohan Long time no see……." The man get up and lunges toward Gohan.

Almost like the Real Dragon ball episodes LOL will continue in the near future


	2. New Foe

Ok to answer one of my reviews its not ALL wrong it started 3 years after shenron left. I forgot about the fight so before you say all my facts are wrong check yourself. But thanks for the reviews anyway on to chapter two.

Gohan was caught by surprise. And was knock right back out the door. The man chase him out.

" Well Gohan aren't you going to say hello to an old friend?" The man said with a smirk standing next to him. By this point trunks and pan had run out of the house to see.

" Who the fuck are you? I don't know you why would I say hi?" Gohan stood up and got into his fighting stance.

" You don't remember me from high school? I'm the kid that sat behind you and used to copy off of you until one day you told the teacher and I got removed from class. Well thanks to you everything I had worked for was shattered couldn't graduate so I dropped out you ruined my football career now you will pay." The large man lunged at him throwing punches that caught Gohan off guard.

Gohan was knocked back a few feet. He saw trunks start to creep up on the guy. "No trunks I got this. That's right you are Jarek. So since you tried cheating off me you think I ruined your life? Well you are sadly mistaken. If you had done your own work this would never had happened. No Go home before something happens and you will regret it."

"No thanks. I'm not your normal human you wont beat me." He lunged at Gohan again and started swinging and kicking.

"Okay you asked for it" Gohan started swinging backnot even going supersayin. He didn't want to hurt him just knock some sense into him. But to Gohans surprise the man was able to block everyone. " Well if you aren't an average human then what are you?"

" That's the problem I don't know what I am. But that doesn't mean I cant kick your ass all over this place." He Kicked Gohan into the air as high as he could. And launched what looked like a ki attack at him giving a direct hit. "See I'm not your average human and I know you aren't either. I know you were the great saiyaman I could tell by how you skipped classes sometimes and never were around when he was."

Gohan Hit the floor hard and trunks flew to his side. "Gohan are you alright? This guy must be strong. There just something about him that doesn't make him seem human at all……."

Gohan stood up slowly and pushed trunks away. " Watch out this could get a bit messy make sure nothing happens to Pan." Trunks nodded and Gohan went supersayin. " How about we move this fight somewhere not near my mothers house?"

"Why? It gives me elevation. We are near your family I can make sure you don't run off." He launched a ki attack a trunks sending him flying. "By the way. Nice little Hair trick you got there."

He lunged foreward at Gohan and started punching him like mad. Gohan was defending as best he could but Jarek was fast every time he blocked another punch came. Suddenly Jarek stepped back and launched a ki attack that hit Gohan Straight in his face sending him flying and putting Jarek on the offensive. Jarek flew to were Gohan was but as soon as he got there he was kicked in the face by trunks.

"You Should NOT have done that. Now you have 2 people fighting you rather then just one." Trunks helped Gohan up quickly and both got into there fighting stances.

"Is that supposed tos care me? Neither of you could beat me separate what makes you think you could beat me together?" He lunged at both of them punching and Kicking.

Haha how that for DBZ for ya? More action less kicking. I want to try and stretch this to as far as possible but I think it may end next chapter maybe I cant stretch it to 2 but we will see. R+R


End file.
